Dear Dad
by Yellow Wedge
Summary: The story of a lonely child, whose ill-fated journey is documented by these letters, found by Police Officers earlier this week.
1. Letter 1

"Dear Dad

I stole a Pokemon today.

I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I know you'll be angry at me, but I was really lonely. That Professor man is really horrid to us, anyway: he's always shouting at mum, and she comes home upset. This one night, she came home and started crying. I didn't want to ask her what was wrong, because I knew she'd lash out at me. I found out later on; he fired her from her job at the lab. I love mum and I know what you always say: the man of the house should always look after the family.

Now it's just me and mum, cuz you went off on your business trip again, so I knew that I had to do something to make things right. Now the Pokeball is sitting on the desk by my bed. It's heavier than I thought. Did you find that when you got your first Pokemon? My hand hurts though. I think I cut it on some glass when I got into the Professor's lab, but it was totally worth it. You'd be proud of me, dad, I'm looking out for mum.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know what Pokemon it is. It doesn't matter right now. I think I have to stay at home, and look out for her, so I can't go on my Pokemon journey yet.

I hope you come home for my birthday…

Love

Grey"


	2. Letter 2

"Dear Dad

The police came to our house today. I was scared, and I hid upstairs, and they took Mum away for questioning. That was a few hours ago. I didn't know what to do, so I took the Professor's Pokemon and went to look for her. The town was dark and I was afraid, so I went home. When I got there, though, there were people outside: police and a woman in smart clothes. They were talking about taking me into care. I didn't want to go into care, I wanted to find out what happened to Mum, so I ran off towards the woods. I still don't know what's going on, but I'll find out when I get to the police station in the next town!

It sure is dark in the woods, though. I don't want to go on the main-road, because the social-worker lady might be going that way. I don't want them to stop me finding her.

I'm not going to let you down, Dad! I'll make this right!

Love

Grey."


	3. Letter 3

"Dear Dad

I've had some pretty crappy luck. I got to the town all-right, but then things went downhill from there. I ran into this douchey guy, with a backwards-turned cap and a backpack. I think I've seen him near our house a couple times, and he didn't look so tough back then. This time though, something was different. He looked at me, then at the Pokeball on my belt, and then he looked back into my eyes and I could see he was mad about something. Maybe he knew the Professor or something, but it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, he made to grab me, saying something about arresting me. Can you believe that? A kid my age trying to arrest me? Anyway, I shoved him away: he was a scrawny guy and I think I'm a little stronger than him. He had one Pokeball on his belt, like me, and he snatched it off like it was a Dragonite or something: holding it in front of him in a threatening way. I realised it was probably his first Pokemon, and I figured this was the perfect time to use my own starter.

I was pretty disappointed though. No spikes or fire or fangs. The Pokeball spat out this flash of light, which (when it faded away) left behind a little ball of fur. The ball unravelled and there was this weird cat-thing, with a bushy tail and a mane of fur. An Eevee. I mean, I knew they were rare and all, but that's not the reliable sort of Pokemon you want to fight your battles for you, right Dad?

Anyway, to double how annoyed I was, this kid sends out EXACTLY THE SAME Pokemon. He had an Eevee too. What a copycat…

That said, Dad, I did you proud. I beat the crap into his Eevee, and mine (as prissy and weak as it is) was actually okay. The kid ran off in the direction of the Lab, looking like he was about to cry over losing the battle, and I petted my Eevee because he(?) did good. I might even reconsider selling it. Of course, I'll have to train it hard, but if it gets stronger, I will let it stay in my team.

I'm writing this from my room in the Pokemon Centre. They give free beds to trainers: I felt pretty smug when I healed-up my Pokemon and then ordered a room-key. Out the window, I can see the Police Station. Mum will be in there, probably. I'll get some rest and then go take-out anyone in my way when I'm stronger tomorrow.

What was your very first Pokemon, Dad?

Love

Grey."


	4. Letter 4

"Dear Dad

I did a little digging, and asked around. They took Mum into the station, but then transferred her to a more 'secure location'. I don't know what that means but I'll be damned if I don't find out soon. Don't worry, by the way, I didn't get seen by the cops. There's a poster on the Police Station door though: a rough sketch which looks a bit like me (they got my hair totally wrong: since when did I have a quiff?), and the word 'WANTED' stamped across it. I wonder how much they're offering as a reward?

I'm not too fussed about all this. I know they won't find me, I'm getting stronger and cleverer as I travel. I'm currently in the woods between BAND TOWN and PACE CITY. That's my destination: there's a Gym there and I intend to take on its leader. Don't worry Dad: I'm sure to win, Eevee is really strong now! We've been fighting plenty of other trainers, and wild Pokemon too! I grabbed some Pokeballs from BAND TOWN MART, without being noticed, but I don't want weak Pokemon. They have to be tough for me to capture them: how can I expect to defeat all the gym-leaders and rescue Mum otherwise? A bunch of Rattata and Weedle are hardly fitting for someone like me, are they?

I don't just put on this attitude, Dad, I stick by it: I'm going to be the best and if anyone gets in my way, I'll steamroller them down. That said, as I write this, in my sleeping-bag which I borrowed from another trainer's camp, Eevee is curled up asleep beside me. Is this what it means to be a trainer? Not just to be tough, but to have a life lived with your Pokemon? 

Hmph. Well Eevee'd better sleep well, because tomorrow we're going to train hard! We've got to be really ready for this Gym!

Wish me luck, Dad!

Love

Grey"


	5. Letter 5

"Dear Dad

What was the first Pokemon you ever caught? How did it make you feel? I'll bet you were really chuffed, right? I know, because I caught one recently too. Before you scoff at how stupid it seems, let me just explain _why _I chose him to be a member of my team.

I was just pushing through the trees towards the end, when I found a clearing. There was a battle going on, and I could see it was not going the trainer's way. He was fighting a wild Pokemon, a Wurmple, with his Pidgey. Obviously, that's a type advantage. But this Wurmple, it kept the Pidgey at bay with its tail-stinger, then used a Poison-Sting attack. The Pidgey was poisoned, and then Wurmple disabled it with a 'String-Shot'. It just sat back and watched the tangled opponent die from poisoning. The kid who owned it, obviously a weakling, scooped up the Pidgey and ran off, crying his eyes out. When I walked out into the clearing, the Wurmple made like it would attack me, but instead it just looked me in the eyes. I crouched next to it and told it I admired its strength. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, then I pulled out a Pokeball and captured it in one go.

Normally I wouldn't use pansy bug-types, but this one is strong. I've been training him for a couple hours now, and I think together with Eevee, they'll be able to beat anyone we encounter. As for the search for me, nothing new has changed: a couple cops with torches and a Growlithe went right past me earlier, so I'm not too worried.

Oh yeah, I've nearly arrived at the city: I just have to sneak past the guards at the gate. They're probably watching-out for me, so I might have to fight them.

Love

Grey"


	6. Letter 6

"Dear Dad

Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been so hectic I just haven't stopped for a few days. I bet you'd be real proud of me! I won, Dad! I beat the Gym Leader of PACE CITY!

Grass-Types are _nothing _against bug-types. That's another thing, Wurmple evolved. Twice.

I know! Bug-types evolve quickly! I'm now kicking ass with a Dustox, _and _an Eevee!

So yeah. PACE CITY Gym was a piece-of cake. Unfortunately, guess who I ran into on my way out of the Gym? That scrawny cap-wearing kid, that's who. He ended up challenging me right there, and being confident in my skills, I accepted. I forgot my team was tired from battling the Gym-leader, so I was thrown off-guard when his Pidgey K.O'd my Dustox in a single 'gust' attack. Eevee smashed his Pidgey into a pulp of feathers and claws, but then his Eevee took down mine. He pulled a pair of cuffs off his belt and made to grab me, but I can't let myself be caught: not yet.

Hitting him probably got me in a whole lot more trouble, but it was so-worth-it to see his face turn from this smug grin to a shocked 'o' when I knocked him down.

I headed back to the Pokemon Centre, healed-up and then got out of town. I didn't have time to rest, the cops were probably scouring the city, so I staggered tired into the night.

After that? Well I rewarded my Pokemon with a rest, then we got on with training and growing. I've tried pitting them against one-another, which proves more of a challenge to both, though Eevee normally wins. I wasn't mistaken, Dad: this one is pretty strong!

They're going to have to be tough, though. To get to ANCHOR TOWN, I'm going to have to get through the HAUNTWOODS. Did you ever visit it? It's a creepy place: a big pine-forest with no signposts. The Rangers don't go there, so if a trainer gets lost then they either find their own way out, or… not come out at all. Did you see on the news? There was that story about a little boy going in a couple years back, and he was never seen again.

Of course, I could take the SKYBRIDGE over the woods, straight through ANCHOR TOWN and across to VICTORY ISLAND, but that would be stupid: it's got about a dozen checkpoints, with police and army crawling over it all day long. Unless I want to go to jail, I'm going to have to take my chances with the ghosts.

I'm not scared of ghosts. Really.

Love

Grey"


	7. Letter 7

"Dear Dad

It's creepy in here. Not that I'm afraid or anything: I'm just saying. I can see why no-one comes here. I'm not just talking about the way there's no-one about: it's the odd symbols carved into the trees which freaks me out.

Well, that, and the deserted tents I keep finding. I've decided not to sleep here overnight: I'm just going to keep moving and hope I get out of here as soon as possible.

In an effort to stop me feeling so terribly alone, I sent out both Eevee and Dustox, so we're travelling as a three. There is one boon, however, to travelling through the HAUNTWOODS: rare and tough Pokemon. I ran into a Cubone, and after a bit of a struggle, I captured it. The Pokemon here must be fairly high-level: I'm nearly out of potions, and Eevee is getting tired. I'm not carrying it though: it has to learn to be tough and to pace itself.

Amongst others, I've fought Zubat, Rattata and even a Ghastly. I tried to catch the latter, but it got away from me. I'll come back and get another some time: ghost-types are pretty cool.

Fortunately for me, Cubone is now fully healed, and that adds another companion to our group.

I passed a deserted house, earlier. It was falling apart at the seams, but the door seemed to be locked and bolted from the inside. I swear I saw a face looking out at me from the top window. I called out, but no-one came down, so I guess I just imagined it.

This forest is screwing with my head.

Hey! One day, when I'm tougher, we can come down here together, and catch tonnes of strong Pokemon, right dad? Don't worry! I won't be a wimp, I know how much you hate weakness, and I'll promise to be tough. You just have to stay near me and we'll conquer the whole place!

I might go back to that old house some time, though. I bet it would be a nice place to live, if I fixed it up a little. It reminds me of myself in this forest: lonely.

Love

Grey"


	8. Letter 8

"Dear Dad

I'm free from the forest. Finally!

It was a struggle to get out though: spent another couple of days there, and I was running out of food, but I finally stumbled on a half-finished road. It was a dead-end, surrounded by tree-stumps and a tonne of discarded, rusty tools. Looks like they started building a road through the HAUNTWOODS, but got scared off. Pfft, wimps.

Anyway, I followed the road up and out of the trees. It took me a few minutes to get used to the sunlight and wide-open skies, but I did eventually. My Pokemon looked kinda worn out. Normally I'd have told them they had to walk, but I was dead on my feet too, so I called them back to their Pokeballs and moved on up to ANCHOR TOWN.

This place is a total dump: cheerful, multicoloured houses right on the beachfront? Are you kidding me? That makes no sense! What is this, a year-round carnival!

As much as I'd like to move on, I've got to beat the Gym Leader here, and get a boat across to the next island. I've signed up to fight the leader at 4pm, and it's only 3pm now.

I guess I could go kill some time at the market, and re-stock my food supply. The market is cheaper than your average Town Mart, after all, and has fresh food. None of that pre-cooked microwave crap.

If I want to be big and strong, I've got to eat healthy.

That's what you used to tell me, remember?

Love

Grey"


	9. Letter 9

"Dear Dad

ANCHOR TOWN may have been crap, but now I'm free from it. I beat the Gym Leader, you see! As you'd expect, he used water-type Pokemon, so Cubone got a kicking (he needs to man-up), but Dustox and Eevee wiped the floor with his team. Pretty good, taking on four strong Pokemon with three weak ones, don't you think?

Of course, he gave me the 'love your Pokemon' lecture before I got the badge. It was stupid and patronising. Just because he's like, three years older than me, he feels he can tell me what's what? If he and his team are so close, how come he got beaten so easily by me? Yeah, my team is pretty good, and work well with me, but that's because I see them how they really are: tools, to be respected and used properly. That sounds like something you'd say, huh Dad?

Oh well, next stop EIDOLON CITY!

Love,

Grey"


	10. Newspaper Clipping 1

_The following is a the first of a series of newspaper clippings found in a deserted office building, once thought to have been an umbrella-business for Team Rocket. The photograph is smudged due to a water-leak, but appears to depict a young man with curly red hair, holding a gym-badge and attempting to turn away from the photographer._

**THE SHY HERO**

Yesterday, a young man defeated local water gym-leader Aakash, using just three Pokemon. The gym, built into an old swimming pool, is designed to make fighting difficult for anyone without a water or ice Pokemon. Aakash is quoted as saying that he was "impressed by the resourcefulness and cunning tactics" of the young challenger. This is thought to be the boy's second gym-victory, though it appears that he gave false-names at both fights.

_Strangely, unlike the rest of the newspaper clippings that police recovered, this one had been framed and placed on a wall overlooking the entire room._


End file.
